Darkness Endures
by Mebrireth
Summary: Post RoTK: An attempt on the life of the newly crowned King of Gondor brings his old friends back to his side. But what if it is not merely the King that the killers are after...reviews and criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Legolas leaned out between the branches of the large tree he was currently perched in to see what was making so much racket. What he saw made a smile form across his lips. For there, some ways off in the distance yet but clearly identifiable to his sharp eyes, was his friend Gimli, son of Gloin.

As usual, his stout dwarven friend was clomping through the underbrush, with not a care in the world for what might be hearing his approach. Also, something that had unfortunately become habit as well, the dwarf was swearing heavily in his native tongue. Legolas of course did not know the exact words he was uttering, but understood enough to know that it was not pleasant.

Legolas waited until Gimli had gotten within ten feet before making a move. And then it was with a silent rush, and Gimli felt nothing more than a gust of wind behind him. Gimli whirled around, his axe always at the ready, as he felt the danger at his back.

His shout caught in his throat as he felt a hand lock onto the handle of his axe and prevent him from bringing it down in a mighty blow. For Legolas also knew of his friend's other habits.

"You would not feel the need to strike out blindly if you simply kept you wits about you and was aware of your surroundings."

Gimli scowled and jerked his axe out of the tall elf's single-handed grip. "And decent people do not sneak up from behind their friends."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Sneak? I do no such thing."

Gimli grunted. "Say what you will. I am here on business. Though perhaps I should seek the true lord of these woods, for he certainly would not be wasting his time milling about in trees."

"If you wish to see Faramir I shall take you to him. You need an escort either way, the woods of Ithilien are too dangerous for those who do not heed their surroundings."

Gimli bristled under the small berating, as Legolas knew he would. "The only thing I need protecting from is your careless tongue. I come on a matter of serious import and you waste our time with jokes."

Legolas' mirth vanished from his eyes as he sensed the sincerity behind Gimli's words. "Is Aragorn well?" he asked quickly.

"Well enough now," Gimli answered. Legolas saw his friend's demeanor change before his eyes, and the dwarf suddenly looked tired. "There was an attempt on his life," Gimli finished.

Legolas' eyes widened briefly, which for the elf translated into astonishment. "When, how, who did it? And why was I not informed of?"

Gimli eyed the elf with impatience. "Am I not telling you now? It happened two nights ago. You would have known sooner if you were not so difficult to track."

Legolas felt slight shame at this. He had decided to take a few days off and escape to the far trees of the woods. Faramir had given full consent of course, for even though Legolas never showed any fatigue, the elf seemed to work constantly with patrolling and taking lead of many restoration projects.

"As for the how and who, that remains a mystery," Gimli continued. "There are suspicions of course, but Aragorn has asked for his closest friends to help as he is having trust issues at the moment."

"Of course," Legolas said. "You know I would come for any reason if he were to ask me."

"I know," Gimli said. "Which is why I volunteered myself to find you. I knew nobody else would be able to."

Legolas stopped for a moment, the hunting look that had come into his eyes as soon as Gimli had mentioned his purpose dimming. "And how did you find me?"

Gimli puffed out his chest a little. "I knew that you would choose a secluded area. Plus this is the where the greenest trees are."

Legolas let out a short laugh. "I see my habits have become too easy to trace. Perhaps I will have to change them less an assassin come after me." The word assassin reminded Legolas of Gimli's purpose and his eyes became sharp again. "Let us go now."

Gimli nodded and followed as the elf turned and began to walk quickly through the trees. "Where are we going?" Gimli asked when it became apparent that the elf was walking in the opposite direction of where they should have been headed.

"I need some of my things from Ithilien. Then we will move onto the city of Gondor. I assume messengers have already been sent to Faramir?"

"Aye," Gimli nodded, "he is merely waiting on word from you."

"Then we shall take the short-cut," Legolas said and immediately cut off from the small path they had been on. He stepped into what seemed like to Gimli the thickest part of the wood. He peered at it with disdain before stepping forward.

"Are you sure this will take less time?"

Legolas' fair head was already disappearing from his view. "It would not be a short-cut then, would it?" he called back.

Gimli growled and stepped forward. "If he wants to cut himself up on the branches and roots of all his friendly trees that is his matter, not mine."

"I can still hear you."

Gimli looked up. He could no longer even see Legolas and was unsure of which way to go. "Getting me lost will not help Aragorn any."

Legolas suddenly appeared at his side. "You are right," he said.

Gimli contributed his mithril-like nerves that he did not even flinch.

"So stay close, this way is faster, I promise," Legolas continued.

Gimli merely nodded.

Legolas proved to be right and they were back in the main part of Ithilien before nightfall. As Gimli had said, Faramir had indeed been waiting on Legolas' arrival. No sooner had the elf been spotted than Faramir came rushing down the steps towards him.

"I assume you will be leaving at once," he said in lieu of greeting.

Legolas nodded.

"I have been deciding what to do myself. For now I believe I should stay here, in case anything should happen in Ithilien. We do not know if this was an individual attack on Aragorn or whether it is the beginning of an affront on all the people of Gondor. And I know with you and Gimli by his side, it would take a fool to try anything against Aragorn."

"The biggest fool," Gimli said, thumbing the blade of his newly sharpened axe.

Faramir smiled, "As I know it. However, if anything more happens, I will come out at once to Gondor."

Legolas nodded again. "We will keep you informed of all updates."

"Good, I will be sending out runners every day." Faramir turned and looked back up the steps from where he had come from. Eowyn now stood there, and she had a distressed look on her face.

"For the sake of the people," Faramir continued, his eyes not leaving his wife, "we believe it would be best for now to stay here. I would not want any reason for panic."

"Aragorn will be safe," Gimli interjected. "I left him with ten guards personally assigned to him, despite his objections. I overruled him of course, telling him that they would all leave him be once me and Legolas were back."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Faramir had to smile at the mental image of the shorter being ordering about a stately king.

Legolas was unaffected by the image, he had seen it far too many times for it to be funny anymore anyway. "I shall pack some things, and then we will be off," he said. Not waiting for any particular answer, he walked past Faramir and disappeared into the newly constructed stone building.

It was not long before he was back outside, his Lorien bow and a full quiver strapped to his back along with his usual twin daggers and the long knife that was ever present at his hip. He had also slung a bed roll and a skin of water over his shoulder. He did not expect it to take them too long to reach the White City, but one should always be prepared.

"Do you want the stablemen to prepare you horses?" Faramir asked.

Gimli quickly spoke up. "We do not need those troublesome beasts."

"We would reach Gondor quicker with those troublesome beasts," Legolas said.

"Not the way they treat me," Gimli answered. "Dwarf and horse will never get along."

"And here I thought Eomer had changed him," Faramir said.

"We will be fine on our own two feet," Gimli said.

Legolas nodded. "We will not waste time arguing. We should go."

The pair turned and Faramir watched them walk away. An odder pair Middle-earth had never seen, but when they were together, it seemed it truly would take a fool to try to cross them.

"Aragorn will be safe with them," a voice said from behind him.

Faramir turned to see his wife now standing right behind him.

"I know, yet I feel in my heart that this is not something that will be resolved easily. Aragorn has only been the crowned king of Gondor for not even a year yet. I was wrong to assume that all would get along as soon as Sauron was removed. Gondor still has enemies."

"And Gondor still has friends. Aragorn and the peoples of Middle-earth have not come through fire only to be destroyed by a petty flame."

"I know it," Faramir said, "yet I am still uneasy."

"If you do not feel better in a few days we will ride out as well," Eowyn promised. "But once Aragorn's friends are at his side you will feel much better."

Faramir nodded, and turning, they both made their way back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I already have the next few ready so hopefully that won't happen again. And thanks so much for the kind reviews already!

Chapter 2

"What happened?" Legolas asked after they had been traveling for a few hours.

Gimli had been expecting the question, and was somewhat surprised that it had taken the elf so long to ask it.

"Aragorn had gone for a morning walk as is his habit now," Gimli began, "he likes to take a few moments for himself before the start of the day. He had not even yet gone out of the citadel when somebody approached him. He was dressed like any person of Gondor and Aragorn suspected little of him. They bid each good day and it was not until Aragorn had walked on a few steps that he felt something was wrong. If he had not been a ranger all these years we might very well have a newly crowned, dead king on our hands. He turned just as the stranger let a dagger fly. Aragorn was able to duck underneath it, but he did not have his sword with him to fight back. However, by the time he was back up and ready to defend himself the stranger was already running away. Aragorn followed of course, and some of the guards noticed and came to help."

Here Gimli stopped to snort, "If it had been me there who had seen it happen we would know who the killer was after his loved ones came to identify his body. Instead of helping Aragorn and going after the stranger, the guards ran to Aragorn and stopped him to see if he was well. By the time Aragorn convinced them he was, the stranger had vanished somewhere in the city."

Legolas interrupted, "The guards are that poorly trained?" His mind could not even fathom such a reaction, years of patrolling and leading had made his own thought processes regarding such matters simple; if it could be helped, you never let the guilty get away.

Gimli's voice turned slightly empathetic. "Well, these ones were rather young, Aragorn likes to give opportunity to as many as possible. And they do love him so, their first thoughts were for his own well-being. Not the best of responses, but not the worst either." Gimli's voice hardened again, "If it had been me though, I would have cut him down with my axe and then made sure Aragorn was well."

"And where were you?"

Legolas' question was asked idly, not out of condemnation, but Gimli felt a small prick of shame all the same.

"I was still asleep. I had had a few ales the night before, that bar maiden always has something new for me to try out." Gimli was silent a few moments. "Normally I am awake by that time, and even though I know Aragorn likes his peace in the morning, I still keep tabs on where he is. I knew something like this would happen, any king as careless as a ranger is bound to get into trouble."

"He is not careless," Legolas said, "merely not used to having to watch out for more than just himself. I am sure if he was still used to being in hiding and being wary of any possible danger he would have seen that stranger for what he truly was."

"That's what I told him," Gimli said. "I think he was more angry himself than scared or hurt."

"Then we shall do the watching for him until he gets used to it," Legolas finished. It could have been meant in a light-hearted way, and Legolas did keep his tone light, but Gimli knew his friend well enough. The tightness of the lip and hardened eyes did not lie, Legolas was angry for Aragorn's carelessness. He would have a few words to say once they arrived. He had not grown up observing the matters and precautions of his own father for nothing. A king's death was not just the death of the individual, but could leave an entire nation broken.

Legolas heard a soft rustling in the tree-tops behind them. He did not show any sign of hearing it, but immediately berated himself. After thinking so badly for Aragorn's own lack of precaution, he let himself become preoccupied and not pay attention to his own surroundings. Truly the defeat of Sauron had caused them all to grow careless.

When Legolas heard it again, closer this time, he swiftly turned on one heel, pulling his bow and fitting an arrow all in one, fluid motion. He sighted along the arrow, right towards where the sound had been coming from.

Nothing there.

Gimli stopped a full three feet ahead, finally aware of what his friend was doing. He saw the bow and arrow readied and pulled out his axe. "What is it?" he whispered, though it was still whispered loudly.

Legolas frowned and lowered his bow.

"Nothing," he said.

He turned and began walking again. Gimli stared at his friend in surprise. It was not like the elf to be wrong. If he heard or sensed something, then it was because something was there.

"Nothing?" he asked, finally turning to catch up with him.

Legolas had already placed his arrow back in the quiver and restrung his bow over his shoulder. "There was nothing there," Legolas said shortly, "I thought there was, but there was not."

Gimli opened his mouth to say more, but then eventually thought against it.

Legolas glanced at the dwarf askance, noticing his friend think better of his words. Legolas sighed. "I thought I heard something in the trees, I heard it twice before I reacted. But there was nothing there."

"Perhaps a bird then?" Gimli tried to be helpful.

"Perhaps," Legolas said. Though he knew the sounds of things that belonged in a forest as opposed to those that did not. He had thought he heard something, or maybe all his worry about lack of caution had caused him to hear it. It would not be the first time he had worried himself to believing there was something out there waiting to attack, although even then he tended to be right.

Once twilight turned into a darkness that Legolas was sure Gimli would have difficulty seeing in, he suggested that they stop for the night.

"Nonsense," Gimli insisted, "I have traveled in far worse conditions than this, as I'm sure you know. Besides, the sooner we get to Aragorn the better."

Legolas did not bother to argue, though he did notice the dwarf sticking even closer to him.

The pair reached Gondor by the middle of the night and came to the gates of the quiet city. "Have you seen these yet?" Gimli asked, pride touching his voice. "One of the first things we fixed."

Legolas eyed the gates that were much brighter and thicker than he remembered. Though beyond that, he could not tell much of a difference.

"Inlaid with more mithril than even our own gates, made of the best quality stone we could find. All painstakingly crafted, every rung fit perfectly," Gimli's voice was droning on about the gate.

"Yes, but do they open?" Legolas interrupted, impatient.

Gimli scowled, an expression Legolas easily read in the dark. "Of course they do," Gimli said. "It's just a matter of whether or not the person on the other side is awake."

Gimli pounded on the stone gates, his fist creating a hollow booming sound.

There was a yell from above, and then the gates began to swing open. Legolas had to credit the dwarves with one thing, the gates used to make horrible noises whenever opened. Now they swung smoothly without the sound of stone and wood grating against each other.

"And now we find our charge," Gimli said as the two stepped through the gates and they swung closed again.

They walked unerringly up through the winding streets of Gondor. Straight to the top where the House of Kings held Aragorn.

"Is he not asleep now?" Legolas asked. "There is no need to wake him."

"We'll only wake him if he has failed in my orders," Gimli said as they entered the stone building.

When they came within sight of the doors that led to Aragorn's personal lodgings, Gimli's mouth grew taut and he began to stomp forward faster. "And indeed he has disregarded my orders."

Before Legolas could stop him, Gimli had pushed through the doors and clambered inside.

Legolas hurried to catch up to him, "Really there is no need to wake," Legolas never finished his thought.

Aragorn stood before them, and all worry of waking him was gone as it was apparent he had yet to see his bed. He was still dressed in his normal clothing and a large fire was blazing in the fireplace.

Aragorn smiled as he saw Legolas. "It is good to see you again," he said.

Gimli interrupted before Legolas could respond. "I told you to have at least two guards outside this door at all times. And where are the other six? Do you really not have any sense in that head of yours?"

Normally, such an insult to a king would be worthy of a severe punishment, but Aragorn merely smiled again. "Yet tell me, master dwarf, since not everybody in all of Gondor knows exactly where my personal lodgings are in this great house, would it not look more suspicious to have multiple guards standing outside a single door?"

Gimli was momentarily silenced, his mouth left hanging as he strove to come up with an answer.

"Either way," he finally said, "you could still have at least one guard in here at all times."

"I think I'm a well enough guard," Aragorn said quietly, "at least, I was until you fine gentlemen showed up. Now I will let myself retire knowing that Gondor is once again in good hands." Aragorn glanced at Legolas, "I trust you remember what rooms are prepared for you stay?"

Legolas smiled. "If it pleases the king, I would prefer to roam about a while yet and perhaps retire later."

"I did not call for you so that you could overwork yourself," Aragorn said, "I assure you there are plenty patrolling the city."

At these words a small glint came into the elf's eyes. "The same type of guards that let the assassin escape before?"

Aragorn gave a short nod. "Those, as well as our more experienced guards. We have switched up the shifts so that old and new can learn from each other."

Legolas let a small smile form on his lips. His friend was not as careless as he thought. "I do not doubt the quality of your men, but I have yet to feel tired, so I shall at least see to what is going on."

"I will go as well," Gimli said, "I have a few guards I'd like to have a word with, letting my word be overruled like that."

"I know you are tired, Gimli," Aragorn said, "you found Legolas faster than anyone else would have been able to, which means you have not been resting for the last three days."

Gimli was silent for a few moments, trying to decide whether he should be offended that Aragorn suggested he would tire out or be pleased with the compliment. Finally, Gimli compromised.

"Well, since the elf is here now, I suppose I can let him see to things for now. Though I will be up with the sun, and if you even think of taking a walk without me you will have more to answer to than just disobeying my orders."

Aragorn bowed slightly, "Of course my lord."

Gimli chose to ignore the smiles on both Aragorn's and Legolas' faces when Aragorn straightened again. "I will be outside the door waiting," he said as he turned to walk down to his own chambers.

When the dwarf was gone, Legolas and Aragorn faced each other.

"Are there any leads as to who it was?" Legolas asked.

"I will tell you all in the morning," Aragorn said, "for unlike Gimli, I do not have the endurance of the elves at this late hour."

Legolas saw a movement behind Aragorn and his eyes shifted up. "My lady," he said as Arwen came into the room from the private adjoining bedroom.

She bowed. "Will you let my husband come to sleep now?" she said in her soft voice. "He has been waiting for your arrival."

Legolas immediately understood. Aragorn had not slept in three days. "Of course," Legolas said. "I will be back in the morning as well, camped with Gimli outside your door."

Aragorn smiled. "I shall be looking forward to it."

Legolas turned and disappeared down the long hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: See? I told you the wait wouldn't be as long for the next chapter. On to the story!

Chapter 3

When the sun finally did rise the next day, Legolas was found where he had said he would be, casually leaning against the wall across from Aragorn's door. He had been in this position for some time, letting his thoughts idle and light rest come over him.

Gimli, for all his boasting and threats the night before, was nowhere to be seen. Legolas could hardly blame him though, he knew his friend had to be catching up on his recent lack of sleep. For despite the hardships and taunts between the races, it was true that none could match the stamina of the elf.

Legolas brought his thoughts into quick focus when the door across from him began to swing open. Aragorn stood inside the frame, already dressed and ready for the day. He no longer dressed as a mere ranger, but he did not dress as a stately and overdone king, either. He looked almost simple, in soft gray clothing and worn black boots, not appearing to be anything out of the ordinary. His face and manner, however, belied his outfit and made him worthy of awe.

Aragorn nodded once as a greeting towards Legolas. He showed no surprise in finding the elf stationed outside his door. He knew he would be there, and though Legolas did not show outside signs of stress or worry, he knew his friend would hardly leave his side until this matter was resolved.

"Care to accompany me on my walk?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas pushed himself gracefully off from the wall. "Of course," he said.

When the two reached outside, Aragorn spoke. "I fear we cannot be gone for too long, for Master Dwarf will be up and about soon, and will be furious that we left without him."

"Let him stew in his own anger," Legolas said, "it is his fault that he chooses to sleep the days away." They spoke light-heartedly as they knew there was little seriousness in their words. Gimli had pushed himself to extremes the last few days, and Legolas was glad that he had actually consented himself to rest.

After they had traveled in silence for a while, Legolas said quietly, "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I am taking you to where it happened," Aragorn said. "Though I do not expect there to be clues, your sharp senses and instincts may pick up on something I missed."

Legolas only nodded. That was one of his true skills after all, observing and deciding.

Aragorn paused when they had walked halfway down one of the side-streets. "It was here that I met him head-on," he said. "He came from out of that building there, which is a place that sells dry goods. I should have been suspicious from that fact, because the place does not open until later in the morning. I suspect he was hiding in the alcove, waiting."

Legolas silently raked over the building with his eyes. He thought Aragorn was right in his suspicions, the door was covered with a large stone awning that was quite deep and left much in shadow.

"After he passed by me," Aragorn continued turning, "he stopped on this ledger stone here, likely to get a better angle and to be able to get away quickly." Legolas turned as well and looked. There was a large, square stone that formed a corner in the turns of the paved street they were on. It was almost two feet off the ground, and again Legolas thought Aragorn's suspicions were right. The assassin would have the advantage of the higher ground and then be able to leap away and run.

"After I turned and ducked, he ran down this street, and he did not appear to be leading a blind path. He knew exactly where he was going, which makes me think of something else."

"That he was leading you into something worse," Legolas finished.

Aragorn nodded. "The inept guards could have quite possibly saved my own foolish self from running into a trap. The throw was too easy to duck, and he did not follow up even as I did not have any weapons. That seems like a waste of a plotted out assassination attempt."

Legolas regarded the street, seeking out every turn and angle and every possible hidden corner. There were buildings all along it of course, but Legolas had a feeling that these assassins, whoever they were, would not use something so simple as merely hiding in a building and jumping out when Aragorn ran by. And he was almost certain that it was the attempt of more than one person.

"Gondor has a few enemies," Legolas said softly.

"Or perhaps it is the new king that has the enemies," Aragorn said.

Legolas glanced quickly at his friend. To him it seemed impossible for anybody to have or desire Aragorn to be an enemy. Then again he had been a forefront person for bringing down Sauron's attempt to regain control of Middle-earth. He had also brought the line of the kings back to Gondor, stopping the rule of the stewards.

It was quite possible that both Gondor and Aragorn had many enemies.

"Did you see where the man ran to after the guards stopped you?" Legolas said.

"He continued on far down the street," Aragorn said, "but I have not your gift of keen sight. I do not know where he went."

Legolas stepped out a few further paces. He looked carefully over what might seem insignificant details, the paving of the street, the curvature, the length, and the slightly worn paths created by so many feet traveling the same lines. There was no hope for any footprints or anything else as discerning.

"I believe all your suspicions to be right," Legolas finally said. "However, I do not have more to add to it. I believe there was more than one, and I will now feel less harshly towards the guards." Legolas turned to face Aragorn, "I wish I could be of more help to you." He did not add it, but Aragorn knew Legolas was feeling guilty for not being there in the first place.

"I am not helpless, despite what Gimli seems to believe," Aragorn warned. He did not voice it either, but he did not want the elf thinking that he had failed him somehow. Aragorn was quite capable of looking after himself without his friends acting as personal bodyguards.

A tell-tale clomping caused Legolas' eyes to shift in the other direction, and Aragorn soon saw what had diverted his gaze. There, coming up the road, his eyes still blurred with sleep, was Gimli.

"Did I not say you were to go nowhere without me?" Gimli said in lieu of a greeting when he met the pair.

"You also said you would be up with the sun," Legolas said.

Gimli glared up at the elf. "Do not bother me with your mind games." He glared at Aragorn, "It is you who needs to be careful and be watched over."

"I need nothing of the kind," Aragorn said dryly. "I can watch over myself."

"Perhaps you can help us figure out where the rest of the assassin's group had waited," Legolas interrupted.

Gimli stopped, confused, and looked up from one to the other. "The rest of them?"

"Legolas agrees with my suspicion that there was more than one man wanting me dead that day," Aragorn said. "And we believe that the guards actually prevented me from running into a trap and meeting them all full-on."

Gimli seemed to be at a loss and was scrambling to catch up with what they were saying. "There was more than one assassin?"

"Most likely," Aragorn said.

"Then let us go find them," Gimli proclaimed and turned to begin stomping his way down the street.

Aragorn and Legolas caught up to him. "It is not that easy," Legolas said, "they are not still in the same place they would have been some five days ago."

"But wouldn't that be the best element of surprise?" Gimli said, somewhat pleased with himself. "They know we would think they would not be in the same place, so if they stay in the same place they would think it was the safest place."

Legolas slid his eyes towards Aragorn over Gimli's head.

"We can at least go see," was all Aragorn said.

The three of them made their way down the stone street. As it was still fairly early in the morning, they did not meet anybody else out on its paths.

"Do the people of Gondor know about the attempt?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn was a moment before answering. "We believe it may be best to keep it quiet for now," he said. "I do not want any sort of panic or fear from the people."

Legolas saw through Aragorn's tactful answer. "You also do not want to turn the assassins into martyrs or to help out their cause."

A grim smile tugged at Aragorn's lips. He should have known better than to try to fool his friend. "Yes, there is some concern over a possible rebellion. We do not know who these people are and what their purpose may be."

"Surely they are leftovers from Sauron's attempts," Gimli spoke up. "Who else could it possibly be? They are still mad about the defeat and are hoping the downfall of the true king will bring their dark lord back."

"That is a strong possibility," said Aragorn, not wanting to discount Gimli's ideas. And it was true, that was a very real possibility, one that Aragorn had immediately thought of. It had been the simple answer from his trusted council as well, though of course Aragorn was not ruling out anything.

"Were you able to get a good look at the assassin?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "Unfortunately my guard has become a bit lax. As I said before, I did not think much of him and merely thought of him as a fellow countryman. I bid him good day but did not look him squarely in the face. Perhaps that makes me a bad king and a worse ranger."

"A foolish king, but not a bad one," said Gimli. Aragorn could not help the small smile at the thought. Of course Gimli would consider such a statement some form of compliment.

They were now reaching the end of the road, and Legolas stopped. He was looking at a building to his left, one of the few Inns of Gondor.

"Do you believe they would be so bold as to be actual guests of the city?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas' eyes continued to rake over the building. "Perhaps," he said, "if they are foreigners, they would want to behave as normal as possible so as not to raise suspicion."

Gimli was already pushing his way through the door. "Of course they are foreigners," he was saying as he walked, "so let us find them right now."

Aragorn followed Gimli with Legolas instinctively bringing up the rear. He did not even think about it, but Aragorn picked up on the subtlety. His friends were protecting him as Gimli led the way and Legolas guarded.

A young boy was seated at a chair at a small counter on the far side of the room. He appeared to be sleeping, and jerked up when Gimli slammed his axe down on the counter.

"You might be wanting to have more security than that," Gimli said.

The young boy looked confused until his eyes landed on Aragorn. They widened and the boy was suddenly up and out of his chair and looking plenty awake.

"My Lord," he stammered, "what service can I be to you this morning?"

"We need to know who is staying here and who checked in the last few days," Gimli said, ignoring the fact that the boy was directing his questions to Aragorn.

The boy looked at Gimli and back at Aragorn again before answering. "There is nobody here," he said, a slight stammer still in his voice. "I mean, we had a family staying here for a few nights but they have already gone. Business has not quite picked up after the war."

Gimli frowned and it looked like he was about to interrogate the boy, possibly proclaiming that the boy was covering for the assassins, when Aragorn stepped forward.

"You are Beren's son, are you not?" Aragorn asked in a kind voice.

The boy's eyes widened even further. He seemed astonished that the king should know who he was. "Yes sir," he said, "my father owns the Inn."

Aragorn nodded. "I was not aware business was so down."

"Oh, well that is just because of the war. You see, my father says that folk are not taken to traveling to distant lands much anymore, especially one so close to where the dark lands use to lay. But my father says that once everybody sees that everything truly is right in the world again, then they will travel and visit again." The boy's voice had grown much stronger as he spoke of something that he clearly thought was quite clever of his father to know.

Aragorn nodded again. "I see your father knows his business well. Tell him that if he needs anything during this time of rebuilding that I am always available to help in any way that I can."

The boy was not even trying to hide the awe and astonishment in his face. "Yes sir, thank you so much sir, I mean, my Lord."

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you for all your help."

He turned to leave and Legolas could not help but stare at Aragorn a little himself. He once again could not believe that anyone or anything would want to rid Gondor of Aragorn. Surely a greater king the white city had never had.

"Oh, wait," the boy called after them as they left. "What did you need to know if anybody was here for? My father knows the owners of the other inns and he can ask them if you are looking for anybody certain."

Aragorn turned. "That would be most helpful," he said. "However we are not looking for a certain person, my council would like a census of how many outside people are staying in Gondor and if the usual visitors are starting to return."

"We will let you know," the boy said, the excitement at the prospect of helping his king evident on his face. "We will let you know as soon as possible. I am sure my father can find out everything you need to know."

"Thank you again," Aragorn said. "And no rush, tell your father he can take his time gathering his information."

Legolas was hardly out of the door, flanking Aragorn again, before the young boy had sprinted around the counter and was running up a flight of stairs to undoubtedly where the family slept so he could tell his father everything that had just happened.

"Good ruse," Gimli said, "not letting him know exactly what we are looking for. Now he will not be able to tip them off if he is working for the killers."

"I hardly think that young boy is working for killers," Aragorn said. "I know his family well, they are good people. And I can probably wager that they will have their information for me by tomorrow at the latest. At least we will then have all the inns covered."

"And if they are not staying at any of the inns?" Legolas asked softly.

Aragorn looked askance at the elf, but before he could answer Gimli interrupted. "Like I said, they have to be foreigners, so they must be at an inn." Gimli was most satisfied with that line of reasoning, and though Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other again, they said no more on it. It would be for the best if it really was one of Sauron's former dark agents. But Legolas had a feeling it was not quite that simple.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: As always, thanks so much for the reviews. More story!

Chapter 4

Night came again and found Legolas patrolling the streets of the citadel alone. Aragorn had offered him a few guards of his choosing to escort him, but Legolas had turned them down. He found he could travel much easier by himself. He also knew he could move about without being seen if he did not wish it to be so. Throw in the fact that he was an elf and that the men were still slightly wary of him though they knew all about him and who he was, it was just best for him to be alone.

Gimli too had insisted on accompanying the elf, but again Legolas wanted to be able to move about silently. And with as much love and admiration he had for his dwarf friend, he still could not tolerate the noisy and animated way in which the dwarf moved. Legolas hardly mentioned the fact since he did not want to offend his friend, but his instincts told him that tonight was a night in which it would be best to move silently.

Legolas walked down the centers of the street. He attracted a fair amount of attention. He supposed any of the famed nine walkers would garner attention, especially in Gondor and in a time so fresh in memory from the war, be he also knew that he would merit more attention than maybe even the hobbits. Mankind always did take somewhat strangely to elves. Dwarves and hobbits they could overlook, as they didn't appear to be too much of a threat due to their size. Elves, on the other hand, were more often taller and moved much differently. Even when Legolas tried to be deliberate in not appearing anything out of the ordinary, he still could not conceal the natural grace that was only equaled by predators. As it was, when Legolas walked, he often found a large berth around him.

It was Legolas' intention to receive as much attention as possible, though normally he hated it. Despite what Gimli thought, he was sure the killers were still in Gondor, and he wanted them to know that Legolas himself was in the city. Not because he thought that highly of himself or thought that the reputation of an elf would send them fleeing from the city, but because he knew it would cause them to be more careful. It was Legolas' opinion that when poorly trained killers tried to be more careful, they often made more mistakes.

So Legolas walked and observed all that was around him. If he let his thoughts drift, he could remember exact spots where he had fought for his life in this city, but he did not like to dwell on such things. Instead he looked at the restorations that had been made. It had been hardly a year since the war of the ring, but already the city was almost back to normal, and in most cases better than it was before. He could see the mark of the dwarves on some of the work, just as he could see the mark of the elves on the surrounding forests outside the city. He began thinking again of perhaps settling a permanent elf colony in the nearby forests of Ithilien. He of course had been spending a lot of time there leading the restorations, and he had many friends helping, so maybe it would be appropriate to live permanently there. Perhaps he would speak to Aragorn about the idea.

Legolas' idle thoughts snapped in an instant and he instinctively stopped himself before being fully aware of why. He had the same feeling he had in the trees when he and Gimli had been walking back to the city. The one where he felt sure something was out there only he had been unable to confirm it. But as Legolas began to quickly take in all his surroundings, he realized that the source of his discomfort was coming from right in front of him.

A lone figure stood in the middle of the paved street right ahead of Legolas. Normally this would not be cause for alarm, but the very fact that he was not getting out of the elf's way put Legolas on edge. As he had been thinking of before, most people in Gondor got out of the way when they saw the elf coming.

The man, Legolas was sure it was a man, was wearing a long cloak with the hood drawn, but even in the darkness Legolas could see that the man was staring straight at Legolas. Legolas quickly took in the man's posture. He was leaning against a large staff, almost as if he had been merely waiting for the elf. There was no fear on his face, and certainly his stance was fairly relaxed. In fact he almost looked bored. Legolas was not sure of what to make of it, or if he should make anything at all out of it. Surely if this man were one of the killers, he would not be standing so nonchalantly waiting for one of the king's deadliest and best of friends.

After Legolas' slight pause to register all this, for it had really only been a manner of seconds, Legolas started to move forward again. Perhaps the man was merely drunk and waiting for a companion, though Legolas already knew that was not the truth. There was no smell of mead anywhere on him, and his eyes were definitely bright and aware.

"Is it safe to be traveling by one's self in such times?" the man asked when Legolas had come a few steps closer.

Legolas stopped again. The elf's hands hung loosely, though now his right hand was right next to the long knife he kept at his belt. Legolas decided to try to act as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"I imagine it is safe enough, if you are worried about being by yourself," Legolas replied. "If you would like an escort I could call a guard for you."

The man smiled. "I was more worried about you," he said.

"I have an escort waiting for me," Legolas lied. He was not sure what prompted him to say that, but could not go back on his word now.

At that the man casually picked up his staff and swung it over his shoulder before closing the distance between the two. He stopped only a few feet from Legolas and Legolas had to restrain himself from instinctively wanting to take a few steps back. Legolas never did like feeling as though his personal surrounding was being invaded.

"So this is the famed elf?" the man said, seemingly more to himself than anything. "This is what everybody is afraid of?"

Legolas smiled. "I assure you I am no threat to anybody. I hope anybody who is afraid of me would quickly overcome their fears."

The man snorted, "I should think so." He ran his eyes over Legolas, taking in everything about him.

Now Legolas did not know if he should feel insulted. He was purposefully trying to come across an unintimidating as possible since he was still not sure whether this was one of the killers or maybe a curious and somewhat bold man of Gondor. He certainly looked as though he had lived in Gondor his whole life. His clothes matched those around him and he had the dark hair and dark features equated with the people of Gondor. He did have one discerning feature, a scar that ran from the top of his lip and halfway up towards his right eye, perhaps received during the war of the ring.

"The dark times are over," Legolas said softly, "I am no threat when there is no need." Legolas deliberately let his voice deepen and his eyes harden. He was not going to let himself be insulted by anyone, killer or no.

The man smiled a little and nodded, as if Legolas had confirmed something for him. "Right then," he said, starting to move past Legolas. "Although we cannot be too sure that the dark times truly are over."

Legolas stood frozen, unsure of what to do. If this really was one of the killers, then he could not let him get away. However it would not look good if he merely attacked a man for seemingly no reason, the streets were still quite crowded. His third option was to follow him, but Legolas had a feeling the man was expecting that, and what if he led him into the trap that had failed for Aragorn? Legolas had not stopped to consider in his worry for Aragorn's own welfare, but of course he was making himself a target as well. It was simple strategy, in order to get to who they wanted the killers would go through and carefully pick off anything that stood in front of him.

Legolas compromised. Of course he could not just let this man get away, trap or no. But he would do his best to avoid such a trap. He began to move again, but not after the man. He continued on his original path, the opposite direction from where the man was now heading. And he made sure that he made noise as he did this as well. He was not going to look over his own shoulder, but he wanted the man to know that Legolas was most definitely not following him. The man apparently had little regard for the elf and his "famed" abilities, and Legolas wanted to use this to his advantage. Let him think that the elf truly was no threat and was too stupid to recognize one of the killers in front of his own face.

Legolas waited until he had traveled down a bend in the street that would hide him from view even if the man had looked back after him. Then he sidestepped into an alley on his left and made his way down it. The alley came to a dead-end, but that did not matter to Legolas. He had not really wanted to get out on the other side anyway.

Legolas made a graceful and soundless leap, and then clutching at small holds that would seem impossible to anyone else, he made his way up the side of one of the stone buildings flanking the alley. He reached the top easily and pulled himself over and onto the roof. The buildings in the city of Gondor were built so closely together that he would be able to double-back on the rooftops. This was how he would follow the man to find out who he really was.

Legolas moved noiselessly over the buildings. Even if someone was sleeping right underneath the rooftop, they would not have known someone else was moving on top of it. The elf moved quickly, hoping that the man had not made any turns into alleys himself and he would still be able to find him on the main road.

After a few moments, Legolas saw the hooded man down on the street. He was sure it was him even from behind because he was still carrying the large staff over his shoulder. Legolas slowed down so that he would not be abreast of the man and followed him at a discreet distance, just in case the man did decide to look up at the rooftops.

The man came to a fork in the road and turned right. Legolas recognized this as the spot where Aragorn's assassin had attacked and then run off. Now Legolas was sure this was one of the killers and excitement pricked through him. If he was leading Legolas back to where the killers were gathered Legolas could in turn go back and find Aragorn and a troop of guards. They could end the threat against Aragorn tonight.

Legolas was so caught up in the thought of being able to conquer the threat so quickly that he didn't notice the gap in the buildings until he was almost right upon it. Apparently the city of Gondor was not yet fully restored. The man had led Legolas to a small side-street that was still full of broken and scarred buildings from the war. Made sense that it would make a decent hideout since it did not house anybody at the moment. As it was, the next building did not even have a full roof as half of it had been torn away. Legolas eyed it. He would be able to jump it, it would just be difficult to land without disturbing any rubble and making noise.

The elf was unable to wait to weigh his options. He saw that the man was continuing down the street and was turning at yet another fork. If Legolas did not catch up now he might lose him. Legolas did not know the winding city well enough to be able to scout him out if he lost him now.

Taking a breath, Legolas took one step before leaping across. He was right in that he easily made the jump, but also right in that it was a very awkward landing. His feet landed soundlessly before his right foot skidded out from underneath him on all the loose gravel that had accumulated there. He was able to stop himself, though somewhat ungainly, by crouching down and grabbing onto the end of the roof. There he stayed motionless, wincing involuntarily as much of the gravel rained down onto the streets below. It seemed like an impossible noise to miss to Legolas, but he hoped that the man's ears were definitely not keen enough to pick up on it.

Legolas waited, not moving a muscle except for his eyes trained on the man at the end of the street. The man apparently had not noticed anything as he continued down and turned left. Legolas pushed himself up and moved quickly forward, having to make a few leaps here and there but nothing as bad as the first jump.

Legolas was so caught up in regaining ground and reaching the corner so that he did not lose his quarry that he did not even hear the arrow until it was too late. The elf twisted just as he heard the tell-tale sing of an arrow and tried to dodge out of the way. Although he was able to avoid the arrow's true target, it had evidently been well-placed at his chest, it nicked the top of his shoulder as he twisted and moved. A small flare of pain licked at the fresh wound, but that was nothing compared to the fire of outrage at himself that burst through his chest. The whole time he had been trying to get the enemy to underestimate him, and he had underestimated the enemy.

Legolas did not pause to turn and seek out where the arrow had come from. It had come somewhere down the fork to the right of him, the opposite direction from where the man had gone, meaning the man was not alone. Legolas had allowed himself to be led into a trap after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I know, horrible wait for this chapter. Hopefully inspiration comes easier for the rest.

Chapter 5

The elf turned and began to run right back from where he had come. He did not even pause to consider it cowardly. He was in a situation where he had no idea how many he was up against or where they were hiding. This was their grounds, and the elf knew it.

Before Legolas had even made it to the edge of the building he was currently on, he heard another arrow fly at him, and again not from the same direction as before. He was expecting it this time and was able to leap to the side to avoid it. He thought of letting a few of his own arrows fly, but that would require him to pause and try to locate where the men were hiding. His biggest concern right now was putting as much distance between them and him. His only comfort was that they had fired too early. If they had just waited until he had been drawn further into the trap, then there would have been archers before and behind him. As it was now, they were quickly falling behind him.

A few more arrows were fired his way, but they did not come close to striking him. Legolas was already out of their range. Legolas felt a small sense of relief at this thought, but that did not make him slow down. He needed to get to Aragorn as fast as he could and hopefully be able to come back fast enough with a troop of guards and soldiers. Legolas did not imagine these men were any fools, they would not be standing in wait for him to return. His only hope was that they might be unable to move camp fast enough and would still be in the general area.

The elf must have looked like a blur to those still out in the streets at this hour of the night, but Legolas was not concerned with them at all. Keeping up his rapid pace, Legolas found himself in front of Aragorn's door before he was even fully aware that he had made it. He knocked on the door but opened it before even waiting for a response.

Aragorn turned at the sound of the knock but before he could even move Gimli had already leapt in front of him, his axe at the ready. Aragorn had a small twinge of alarm before he saw his elf friend framed in the doorway, but before he could relax completely he noticed the state the elf was in. Legolas was breathing heavily, sweating, and had even ruffled his normally pristine hair. He looked almost, human. At the thought, Aragorn's lips began to pull up into a grin, until he saw the blood. The mirth that had been creeping up in him vanished instantly and Aragorn was on his feet.

Aragorn had assessed the whole elf before Gimli seemed to even be aware of who it was. As Aragorn stepped past him to get to Legolas, Gimli lowered his axe. "You could have announced your arrival better than that," started Gimli, "you know what tense times these are."

Gimli's voice failed him as he noticed the state of his friend.

"Legolas," Aragorn said when he reached him, "are you well?"

"I am fine," Legolas said, brushing off the hand that Aragorn had laid on his uninjured shoulder. "We need to call the guards immediately and send out some troops."

"What is this?" Gimli said. He had finally seen the blood on his friend. "What happened, why do we need troops?"

Legolas felt something snap inside of him and he had a clear and sudden vision of himself throttling the dwarf. He quelled the feeling and instead focused on Aragorn. "I know where the assassins have been making camp, we need to send as many men as quickly as we can if we have any hopes of capturing them tonight."

Aragorn had a thousand questions on his tongue, but he saw the sense of urgency in his friend's eyes and instead turned to Gimli. "Go find some of my captain guards and tell them to come to me immediately."

"I want to know what is happening," Gimli demanded. "Where are the assassins, I will take them down myself."

"Gimli," Aragorn's voice was sharp, and in it rang the authority of the line of kings he was descended from. "I will answer all of your questions later, time is of importance right now."

Gimli did not say another word, he did not dare to defy Aragorn. Gimli left the room with his boots clomping steadily on the stone floor, but at least he was moving quickly.

Aragorn led Legolas to the chair he had been sitting in before the elf came and Legolas, distracted, let him. It was not until Aragorn had already taken off his quiver of arrows and began pushing at Legolas' tunic above the shoulder that Legolas snapped back to attention.

"It is just a scratch," the elf said, "we need to move now if we wish to capture them."

"It is not just a scratch," Aragorn said. "And there is nothing we can do until the guards are assembled."

"I need to lead them, to show them exactly where they are," Legolas said.

"Which you cannot do if you are injured," Aragorn said. His voice softened, "I will not let you lead anything if I feel I have to worry about you."

Legolas understood. Aragorn was not worried for Legolas' own health, though Legolas assumed he would be, he was also worried for his own men. If Legolas was not deemed healthy, he would only be a hindrance and not a help, certainly not a leader, to the guards. Legolas knew this based on his own experience of leading many patrols and troops for his own father back in Mirkwood. It would be nothing personal, but Legolas could not be an adequate leader if he was already badly injured.

Aragorn pulled the fabric away from the shoulder before gently pulling Legolas' arm through it to expose the entire area. Though it had looked at first to be a lot of blood, Aragorn was able to see that it was a shallow wound.

"An arrow?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded. "I was led into a trap, though I thought I was being more clever than they. I heard the first arrow before it reached me and moved aside, thus why the wound is only on my shoulder and not in my heart."

Aragorn pressed gently against the arm, testing to see if the arrow had severed anything that would hinder its movement. "How many?"

Legolas winced a little at the prodding but did not make a sound. The arm was of course bound to be sore, but he was at least still confident that he had full range and movement of it.

"I do not know how many there were," Legolas said. "Only that if they had waited for me to be drawn further in I could have very well met my end there."

Aragorn did not comment but his lips pressed together. Apparently he had underestimated the enemy as well, they were much more organized than what he would have imagined, and they knew enough of Gondor and himself to know to go after the ones closest to the king.

Aragorn washed and dressed the elf's wound as best as he could without taking his friend to the House of Healing, but before he could ask anymore questions he heard the tell-tale stomping of the dwarf. A moment later, the door opened again and Gimli stood with three of Aragorn's guard captains.

"We need to gather as many guards as we can," Aragorn started.

"Already done," Gimli said. "These three have already sent out several runners, by the time we ready ourselves and have reached downstairs we should have a strong sized group."

Aragorn was stopped short, he had not expected the dwarf to go that far without knowing more of the situation. Then Aragorn realized that Gimli was attempting to make up for his questioning earlier and had thus saved them time.

"This is about the assassins, my lord?" one of the guards asked.

Aragorn nodded. "We know where they are, if we wish to capture any we must move right away." He looked back over his shoulder. "Legolas will lead us to where they are."

Legolas finished pulling his tunic back up and stood. He nodded once at Aragorn before reaching down and reattaching his quiver of arrows. The strap dug into his fresh wound, but Legolas did not allow himself to react to the pain. Aragorn was trusting him to be a leader and he could not show any weakness.

Aragorn was fastening his own sword and quiver.

"You are going to come with us, my lord?" the same guard asked incredulously.

"Of course," Aragorn said. "I wish to see firsthand what Gondor is now up against. I could not tolerate myself if I was the sort of king who sent others to fight for me while I waited to hear news. If we can end this tonight, we will all be that much safer."

Gimli looked as if he wanted to say something, perhaps to rave at Aragorn for being foolish enough to risk his own life when it was likely only his life that the assassins wanted. After a few harsh swallows, Gimli gave up the internal struggle and said nothing at all.

"Horses are being prepared?" Aragorn asked as they all moved to the door.

"Yes, my lord," the guard answered before turning to flank their king as he moved out of the room. Legolas and Gimli followed behind. Legolas and Gimli both would have preferred it if they were the ones flanking Aragorn, but did not bother with the matter now. When it came down to anything dangerous, they would be the ones at his side.

Aragorn and his followers reached outside and came to the bottom of the steps. As Gimli had said, a good number of the guards and soldiers had already assembled. Aragorn swung onto one of the horses being held for him and Legolas moved onto another. Gimli hung back.

"There will be some on foot, will there not?" Gimli asked.

"And those will be last to get there," Legolas said before bending low and offering his arm to the dwarf. Gimli looked at Legolas' arm then at the horse, which seemed abnormally large, he was seated on. After a small sigh, Gimli grabbed onto the elf's forearm and swung onto the horse behind him.

"Just like the old days," Gimli said. Legolas smiled, not at the attempt of humor, but at the depressing tone the dwarf held.

Before Legolas could come up with an adequate and insulting response, Aragorn turned towards him.

"More are coming but we will let them catch up. I need you to lead the way."

Legolas nodded and, with a soft word in elvish to the horse, moved to the front and down the road. With more soft commands, the horse sped up until it was in a full run, and Gimli found himself clutching at the elf's back. Gimli could not be too sure if the tremors from the elf's body came from suppressed laughter or from the rough movements of the horse, but he did not put it past his friend to be enjoying the dwarf's suffering even in this dire moment.


End file.
